How Miroku first met Sango
by Dark Chrona
Summary: This is how Miroku and Sango first met. When they were five. Though only Miroku remebers, Sango doesn't. Enjoy ! :D


**This is how Miroku **_**first**_** met Sango. Though Sango doesn't remeber it, since it was when the were 5. Enjoy~! :D**

**o0o**

Miroku's father and his fathers friend were pacing around the room. Miroku had been called in to the room, but once he entered his father said sit down and then they started to pace around the room. Sighing as he scratched his nose, Miroku stood, catching his fathers and his fathers friends' attention. "Whats wrong, father? You've been pacing around for an hour now." Miroku asked. His father just smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, as you can see, we are in a state of small panic." His father answered him. Though, being young and stupid, Miroku tilted his head in confusion. Sweetdropping, his father explained. "You see. There is a demon in Temple."

"So? We get ride of demons all the time. Whats the difference with this one?" Miroku asked, slightly getting annoyed.

"Thats the problem. Our monk skills don't work with this demon. Its a strange demon. Its called a 'Centiped demon'. We have never delt with one of them before." His father explained more clearly. Miroku sat back down, nodding his head in agreement as he thought.

"What are we going to do then?" Miroku asked, slight concern in his voice. His fathers friend laughed.

"We are hiring Demon Slayers to come and kill it." His fathers friend explained. Miroku looked at his father to make sure he was getting the right information. With his fathers nod, Miroku sighed.

"Ok, when are they supposed to be here?" Miroku asked, his eyes closed.

"Heh, well. They should be here tomarrow night." His father mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Miroku almost fell over.

"What? If they aren't going to be here by tonight, then we don't need them!" Miroku almost shouted at his father and his fathers friend. Miroku stood up, slightly bowing, and left the room. Once he shut the door, he looked up and saw it was evening, meaning the monster would be out again. Miroku sighed. "I'll take care of this monster by myself." Miroku mumbled to himself.

Miroku was at the entrance of the Temple. Waiting, Miroku played with the dirt a little bit. Hearing a noise past the entrance, Miroku stood back up, alerted. Then, out of nowhere, a centiped's leg hit the ground infront of were he was. Startled, Miroku jumped away from the leg. Then a mouth came out from the darkness. Miroku, startled by the creatures highth, grabbed his staff tighter. Thoughts were running through his mind. _I should go back. No, I can't. I'll prove to father and his friend that we don't need the Demon Slayers._ Miroku thought as he narrowed his eyes at the centiped. Out of nowhere, he pointed his finger at it.

"I _will_ destroy you!" Miroku shouted at the creature, determind. He heard a strange noise come out from the creatures mouth. Miroku thought that the creature laughed at him. Now more angry, Miroku tryed to attack the creature. Miroku and the creature kept swinging at each other until, taken by suprise, Miroku got cut by the creatures leg. Holding his arm, Miroku jumped twice backwards. His arm was now useless as it dripped red blood. Miroku, who was looking at his arm, heard a noise. Making him look up quickly. Miroku's eyes widened, the creature was running towards him at full speed. It wanted to _kill_ him. Miroku stood there, frightened. He closed his eyes and prayed that it would be a fast killing. Just as he did, he felt a strong wind infront of him. Then everything was silent. Miroku, slightly peaking his eyes opened, saw a female infront of him. Her hair was tied in the back and was about the same age as him, he saw that she had a mask on also. Then a overly-large boomerang came towards her. Miroku was about to jump infront of the boomerang, but the girl caught it. Just as that had happened, a small cat jumped on her shoulders. Miroku was confused as to who they were, but heard the girl whisper to the small cat.

"Pretect him until I kill this demon, ok, Kirara?" The girl asked the cat, who nodded. Miroku blinked. That _small _cat was going to pretect him? The cat, Kirara, jumped down and licked his face. Miroku slightly smiled, but refocused on the girl. The girl went into a throwing stance and waited. Miroku saw that the monster saw her stopping and started to run towards her. Miroku tried to get up, but Kirara pulled him back down by tugging on his monk outfit. After the monster had gotten really close, the girl threw the large boomerang at it. Suprised, Miroku stood there in awe. The monster had gotten hit in the head with it, the boomerang went right threw it. As it did sliced the demon into two. The girl turned around and lifted up her hand. As she did the boomerang came back and she caught it. Miroku still just stood there in awe. The girl took off her mask as Kirara jumped on her shoulder and licked her.

Miroku, who stopped aweing her, shook his head and stood up. The girl and Kirara looked at him confused. "W-who are you?" Miroku asked, a little harshly. The girl, who had happy eyes, her eyes were now blank.

"I'm Sango, the Demon Slayer." The girl answered back, more harshly then Miroku's question. "Be happy Kirara and I got here in time! If we didn't, you would've died."

Before Miroku could reply, his father and his fathers friend ran outside. "Miroku! Miroku! Are you ok?" His father shouted at him until he was just a few inchs from him. Miroku nodded with a sweetdropped. "Phew, good. Ah! You must be a Demon Slayer!" His father smiled at Sango, who gave a small smile back. Then his father looked around the Temple entrance, confused. "Where are the other Demon Slayers?" His father asked.

"My father and everybody else went on a different job. Since this was just a little job, they allowed me to do it on my own with my cat, Kirara." Sango answered his question. The father and his friend nodded, Sango looked at the sky, and Miroku stared at her. She was pretty. He had never really liked any girl before, but she seemed different. She didn't look like the type to just want to get married and settle down, but to have fun and be a Demon Slayer with her clan. Before he had more time to think, Sango spoke again. "I should get going. I'm sure I can catch up to my father and brother before they get to their job..." Sango mumbled outloud to herself. Miroku, his father, and his father's friend looked at Sango.

"Your leaving already? You don't want anything?" Miroku asked, sad. Sango looked back at them, smilng.

"No, I just need the money we are supposed to get payed and I'll be on my way." Sango smiled at them as she looked at Miroku's father. Sighing, Miroku's father took out a small bag of coins and handed it over to Sango. "Thank you." Sango bowed slightly. Turning, she looked at Kirara. "Kirara, lets go." Sango commanded softly. Kirara, as soon as she heard the small command, turned into her bigger form. Miroku looked at them with awe, he wished he could go with them. Sango jumped on Kirara, who started to fly away.

"Wow..." Miroku mumbled to himself. His father and his father's friend nodded in agreement.

After three days of rest, Miroku's arm was all healed. Miroku had talked with his father. He had asked if he could travel around the world. His father had said yes. So, today was the day he would leave and try to find his place in the world. Miroku walked to the entrance of the Temple he had lived at since he was a small infant, turning back to wave at his father. Miroku left the Temple to start his some village's later, Miroku had gotten used to traveling. He had started to hit on every pretty girl he would meet and stay at rich place's and steal from them.

**o0o**

**Like? Hate? I hope its like xP and i only wrote this 'cause I kept thinking about it so I couldn't focus on my other FanFiction storys :P Don't hate me~! Thanks for reading! Tell me if you like it or not!**


End file.
